Fever
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sasuke bertemu seorang pelacur usia belia di sebuah club yang dikunjunginya bersama Itachi. Gadis itu sungguh berbeda. Perangainya lembut dengan segala desahan malu-malu gadis itu ketika mereka bercinta membuatnya merasa candu. Bisakah ini disebut cinta?/ Not for underage. Mind to RnR?


**[DITEKANKAN SEKALI LAGI, NOT FOR UNDERAGE]**

**SEGALA RESIKO SETELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI; SEPERTI MIMISAN, KEPALA KELIYENGAN, CELANA BASAH, SAMPE 'ITU' JADI MENEGAK BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB SAYA**

* * *

**Fever**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan dengan kasar. Diusap-usapnya poni yang menutupi dahinya dengan frustasi. Tempatnya saat ini bersama Itachi pun mulai terasa panas layaknya sebuah neraka di tengah-tengah kota metropolitan Konoha. Memang tempat ini sudah layaknya neraka. Neraka dunia yang akan membuat para manusia pergi ke neraka sebenarnya yang ada di akhirat.

Musik keras yang dimainkan seorang DJ di tengah ruangan itu pun diputar lebih keras volumenya, Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana semakin kehilangan kontrol terhadap diri mereka masing-masing. Tak peduli apa, siapa dan kapan mereka semakin menari dengan pasangan mereka—lebih menjuru ke tarian erotis daripada sebelumnya.

Lampu _club _pun semakin redup. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah bola silver yang berputar-putar di langit-langit tempat berdansa dan mengeluarkan cahaya warna-warni yang bergantian. Di tempat yang kini remang-remang dengan pencahayaan minim itulah beberapa dari mereka berciuman bahkan sampai memegang bagian-bagian terlarang dari pasangan mereka tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar.

Sasuke meraih segelas _wine _yang telah disediakan bartender untuknya. Ia meneguknya habis. Ternyata ajakan Itachi pun tak mampu menghentikan kepalanya untuk tidak hampir meledak karena tugas-tugas dan laporan perusahaan yang masih harus ditandatangani dan diurusnya. Pergi ke _club _dan memuaskan diri bersama salah seorang Pekerja Seks Komersial atau bersenang-senang sepertinya bukan pilihan tepat bagi pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini.

Mata hitamnya yang sekelam jelaga itu pun menyisiri seluruh ruangan. Di pojok ruangan itu terdapat dua pasangan sedang bercumbu mesra. Sepasang lagi tengah berbaring di atas sofa dengan seorang wanita memakai baju _sexy _menimpa tubuh sang pria. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, orang-orang sibuk berdansa dengan gerakan tak teratur. Ada pula yang memperagakan seks dengan _Doggy style _tanpa merasa malu.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Terlihat Itachi—kakaknya—menghampiri dirinya yang masih saja duduk di kursi bar. "Kau tak memesan salah satu dari mereka, heh?" goda Itachi pada adiknya itu. Tangan pemuda berambut panjang itu melingkar di pinggang seorang wanita berambut coklat yang Sasuke yakin adalah salah satu dari para pelacur yang bekerja di sini.

"Nanti saja." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya , menatap sebuah panggung kecil yang terdapat beberapa wanita tengah mengobrol.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Itachi menarik wanita itu dan mencium lehernya sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Pelelangan dimulai!" hiruk pikuk dua orang pria yang baru saja datang ke _club _itu pun sampai terdengar ke telinga Sasuke.

Dilihatnya orang-orang semakin banyak mengelilingi panggung yang hanya selebar tiga meter itu. Di situlah berdiri tiga wanita berpakaian menggoda yang sepertinya adalah pelacur. Jadi pelelangan ini adalah sebuah pelelangan pelacur agar para pelelang dapat tidur bersamanya dalam satu malam. Begitu?

Seorang wanita berambut merah tua dengan sebelah matanya tertutup poni. Di antara ktiganya ialah yang paling terlihat dewasa. Pakaiannya hanya sebuah _long dress _yang terbelah di bagian kanan paha sampai ke bawah. Belahan dadanya tampak dengan jelas namun tertutupi oleh semacam jaring.

Di sebelahnya itu berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir _ponytail_. Pakaiannya hanyalah celana pendek yang menutupi sejengkal pahanya dan sebuah _tank top _ungu sebatas bawah dada yang memperlihatkan pusar dan perut tanpa lemaknya.

Yang terakhir adalah seorang gadis berambut _pink _ yang Sasuke pikir masih belia. Lihatlah pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia mengenakan seragam _sailor_ khas sekolah menengah di Jepang dengan _High heels _setinggi kurang-lebih sepuluh centimeter. Sungguh, pasti gadis itu bukanlah gadis baik-baik yang sampai bekerja di _club _seperti ini di umurnya yang masih muda.

"Nah, ini dia yang akan kita lelang! Tiga penawar tertinggi berhak memilih salah satu dari mereka." Ucap seorang wanita yang berada di depan panggung.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju panggung yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada itu. Ia menghampiri wanita yang sepertinya pemilik _club _malam ini. "Tulis berapapun semaumu, aku beli gadis belia itu." Bisiknya pada wanita berambut pirang itu.

Kedua mata wanita itu melebar ketika Sasuke memberikannya sebuah kuitansi cek. Dengan susah payah menelan ludah, akhirnya wanita bernama Tsunade itu pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, sayang sekali Sakura telah diambil oleh Tuan ini."

Gadis itu sempat bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Dengan gugup, gadis itu turun dari panggung dan menghampiri 'Tuan'nya dalam satu malam itu.

"Silahkan menikmati malammu, Tuan." Wanita pemilik _club _itu membungkuk sedikit dan segera memulai acara pelelangan yang menyisakan dua orang wanita di atas panggung itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan gadis yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Memaksanya untuk berjalan mengikutinya menuju sebuah sofa di pojok ruangan. Setelah sampai, Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk dan melihat-lihat pelelangan itu dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Umm, maafkan saya, Tuan." Gadis yang masih berdiri itu membungkukkan badannya, lalu kembali tegak. "Saya baru kerja di sini. Maaf kalau pelayanan saya tidak memuaskan anda."

Sasuke melirik sekilas gadis yang memegangi kedua tangannya sendiri. "Duduklah." Titahnya yang langsung saja dituruti Sakura. "Kau masih sekolah dan berani menjadi pelacur?! Gadis macam apa kau ini." Ejeknya dengan nada tidak menyenangkan.

Gadis itu menunduk. "Aku harus membayar uang sekolah, Tuan. Orangtuaku sebulan lalu baru saja meninggal." Ucap gadis itu pelan ditambah kerasnya musik membuat Sasuke harus memasang telinganya agar dapat mendengar suara bening gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis di sebelahnya yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sakura Haruno." Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya, menatap iris sewarna dengan batu obsidian itu yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa ada sedikitpun penolakan dari gadis bernama Sakura itu. Dikecupnya bibir gadis itu dengan perlahan dan sempat pula dilumatnya bibir bawah Sakura. Toh ini baru pertama kalinya ia pergi ke _club _dan inipun terhitung ciuman pertamanya. Ah, siapa peduli tentang itu. Tak ada lagi aturan-aturan ciuman pertama atau kesucian. Di kota yang mementingkan ilmu dan kemajuan teknologi, norma-norma tersebut sudah tenggelam dan dianggap tabu bagi masyarakat.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sasuke. Dapat dilihat jelas gadis di sebelahnya itu merona karena malu dengan perlakuan yang ia berikan. Bisa jadi itu pun merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Sakura.

"A-aku tujuh belas tahun." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Ia meremas ujung rok sekolahnya semakin kuat. Alasan mengapa ia memakai baju sekolah hanya satu. Ia tak punya baju bagus untuk bekerja di sini. Satu-satunya baju terbagusnya adalah baju sekolahnya.

Sasuke menatap dalam kedua mata gadis itu yang berwarna seperti batu _emerald_. Entah karena dorongan apa, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafasnya yang menerpa wajah Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali merona. Ia pun menhujami bibir Sakura yang _kissable _itu dengan lumatan lumatan kecil khas gaya ciuman orang Barat.

Dengan ragu, Sakura pun sesekali balas melumat bibir tipis Sasuke walaupun pemuda yang diakuinya sangat tampan itu masih mendominasi.

Sasuke semakin memajukan kepalanya begitu mulai mendapat respon positif. Diraihnya kepala Sakura yang selalu berusaha mundur ketika Sasuke memajukan kepalanya agar kepala gadis itu ikut maju dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Semakin lama itu pula oksigen di dalam paru-paru Sakura mulai menipis. Didorongnya dada bidang Sasuke agar pemuda itu menjauh darinya. "Tu—" perkataannya kembali terpotong ketika Sasuke justru memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik mulut Sakura.

Sampai Sasuke mulai kehabisan oksigen, barulah pemuda itu melepaskan bibir Sakura. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura telah berkeringat dan memerah. Bibirnya pun agak membengkak dan mengkilap karena air liur yang keluar dan menetes di ujung bibir gadis itu. Melihat pemandangan indah di depannya itu pun membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menahan kejantanannya yang hampir menegang itu agar tetap lemas. "Besok kau masuk sekolah?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Se-sepertinya aku akan istirahat satu hari karena malam ini aku me.." Sakura memalingkah wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke, "melayani anda, Tuan."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, diselipkannya anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Tangannya pun menelusup ke tengkuk gadis itu, ditariknya kembali dan diciumnya lagi bibir Sakura namun kali ini lebih lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati segala sensasi yang diberikan pemuda di depannya itu ketika bibirnya tergesek dan dihisap oleh benda kenyal tipis dan basah milik Sasuke itu. Dengan agak ragu, akhirnya ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan sesekali meremas pelan rambut yang berbentuk seperti bokong ayam milik pemuda itu.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetaran dalam rengkuhannya. Disela-sela ciuman itu pun ia membuka matanya, mendapati Sakura tengah memejam erat. Yang membuatnya heran ialah gadis itu meneteskan air mata. Sasuke segera membuat jarak di antara mereka, "Kenapa?"

Sakura menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Ma-maaf, Tuan. Aku sungguh bodoh!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. "I.. ini pertama kali bagiku. Aku takut."

Sasuke sungguh berpikir betapa beruntungnya dia. Pertama kali menyewa seorang pelacur dan dialah orang pertama yang menjamah gadis di hadapannya. Perlahan, tangannya pun bergerak mengusap bibir merah Sakura yang tak terpoles _lipstick_ itu. Terasa sekali permukaan bibirnya yang basah itu amat halus dan lembut. Ia kembali mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasakan candu akan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Puas bermain dengan bibir gadis itu. Tangan Sasuke pun bergerak menuju pinggang ramping Sakura. Dirasakannya Sakura semakin gemetar. Dielus-elusnya pinggang gadis berambut _pink _seleher itu dengan lembut, berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan sang gadis. "_One night stand_, oke?" tawarnya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dengan gugup. Setelah itu dirasakannya kepala Sasuke menyelip di antara lehernya. "Ahh~ Tu.. tuan, ngh~" Sakura merasakan rasa geli ketika Sasuke menjilat dan mencium leher jenjangnya.

Sasuke semakin liar dan hendak memperluas jamahannya pada leher putih gadis itu. Tiap ciumannya pun meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher Sakura, namun tak membuatnya menghentikan aksinya itu. Dijilatinya rahang kecil Sakura kemudian dikecupnya singkat.

Puas bermain dengan leher sang gadis. Tangannya kini melingkari pinggang Sakura, membawa gadis itu merapat dengan badannya, membuat dada kenyal gadis itu menyentuhnya dan menimbulkan sensasi sendiri saat kedua benda itu bergesekan. Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya menuju kancing teratas baju _sailor _yang dikenakan Sakura. Dibukanya kancing itu dengan giginya. Seketika itu juga tampaklah belahan dada gadis itu yang langsung dijilatinya.

"Ahh~ Tu-tuan, ja.. jangan. Kumohon. Ungh~ Ohh... Ssshh~" Sakura mengigiti bibir bawahnya, menyadari betapa erotisnya suara yang telah ia keluarkan. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke semakin berani membuka seragamnya di tempat seperti ini, ia pun mendorong kepala pemuda itu dengan tidak sopan.

Sasuke tentu saja terdorong dan menghentikan aksinya. Matanya menatap Sakura tajam seolah berkata _'Ada apa?'_

Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "Maaf, Tuan. Kupikir ja.. jangan di tempat ini." Ucap Sakura menahan malu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memandangi bagian atas dada Sakura yang telah dipenuhi bekas kemerahan dengan seragamnya yang telah terbuka menyisakan bra hitam yang menjadi pelindung terakhir badannya itu membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan. "Hn." Sasuke pun melepas jas kantor yang ia kenakan. Disodorkannya jas itu kepada Sakura. "Untuk sementara."

Sakura segera saja memakai jas Sasuke untuk menutupi bagian depan badannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menariknya untuk pergi dari sofa. Mereka menuju bar.

Sasuke memanggil bartender tadi yang sekaligus resepsionis kamar yang ada di lantai tiga. Setelah berbisik sejenak dan Sasuke mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, pemuda itu pun mendapatkan sebuah kunci dari sang bartender.

"Ayo." Ajaknya pada Sakura yang sedang merenung. Mereka menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai tiga dengan pintu bernomor 45.

Lorong hotel atau _club_—entahlah, mungkin bisa keduanya—itu terlihat sepi dan agak gelap. Sasuke pun memperlambat langkahnya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan langkah kecil Sakura yang pelan.

"Tu.. tuan," panggil Sakura yang melihat pemuda di sebelahnya itu memperlambat langkahnya. Masih dengan berpegangan tangan, akhirnya ia dan Sasuke pun berjalan beriringan dan mencari kamar mana yang nomor kuncinya cocok dengan pintu kamar itu.

Sasuke berhenti, membuat Sakura juga mengikutinya. Sasuke pun memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang kunci yang ada. Dan terbukalah kamar yang masih gelap gulita itu. Sebagai seorang pria, ia pun masuk duluan kemudian mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk.

Setelah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu masuk, Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia pun mendekati Sakura dan memojokkan gadis itu ke dinding. "Kau... menawan." Ucapnya sebelum melahap bibir Sakura.

"Engh~" Sakura berusaha memberontak ketika menyadari perlakuan Sasuke semakin agresif padanya. Didorongnya dada Sasuke agar pria itu menjauh darinya. Namun, memang karena kodrat perempuan dengan kelemahannya, tenaganya bukanlah apa-apa. Bahkan hanya untuk mendorong tubuh seorang pria saja tidak mampu. Sudah mengetahui bahwa itu sia-sia, Sakura masih saja mendorong-dorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berpindah sedikitpun.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu, membuat Sakura berteriak karena kesakitan. Ia pun membuat jarak di antara mereka. "Dengar! Aku takkan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar, asal kau tak melawan." Tatapan tajam dari mata hitam Sasuke itu pun menusuk penglihatan Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, ia kemudian mengangguk. Dirasakannya tangan Sasuke bergerak dan mengangkat dagunya agar gadis itu kembali menegakkan wajahnya dan menatapnya.

Sasuke mendekat, membuat nafas pemuda itu menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kali ini diciumnya Sakura dengan lembut tanpa paksaan. Tak mendapat respon dari Sakura, Sasuke tak melakukan apapun. Tetap saja dilumatnya bibir gadis itu dengan kasih sayang.

Hati Sakura luluh, tak tahan dengan pesona klien pertamanya yang amat tampan itu. Ia pun heran sendiri, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini bisa berubah kasar dan agresif, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi lembut dan penuh perasaan. Lama Sasuke melumat bibirnya, ia pun mulai memejamkan mata dan sesekali mencoba membalas melumat bibir pemuda berambut _emo _itu.

Mulai berani, Sakura pun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, membuat tubuh pemuda itu menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke tanpa melepas pagutannya segera menarik Sakura dan membuat gadis itu agak berjinjit. Tangannya beralih memegang pinggang ramping gadis itu dan semakin lama bergerilya menuju perut dan dada Sakura.

"Ungh~ Tu.. tuan," desah Sakura saat Sasuke mulai mengelus payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra itu.

"Hah~ Ohh.. ssh... ssh.." Sakura mendesis tak karuan ketika tangan besar pemuda itu mulai menarik branya ke bawah, memperlihatkan payudaranya yang sudah tegang menantang dengan puting kemerahan itu.

"Errhh.. Ti.. tidak, jangan di bagian itu.. ohh~" Sakura semakin meracau ketika Sasuke mengigiti putting payudara kirinya dengan ganas. "Ahh~ jangan seperti itu... ohh, ku.. kumohon~ ssh.. ahh~"pinta sakura ketika tangan Sasuke yang masih menganggur mulai memelintir puting payudara kirinya.

"Tidak ada perlawanan." Ucap Sasuke tegas, ia pun mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas dan kembali mengulum payudara Sakura dengan lahap.

"Ahh~ ssh.. Hentikan, Tuan. Ku.. kumohon," Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menghentikan desahan yang semakin keluar dari mulutnya.

Puas memainkan dada gadis itu. Sasuke pun berjongkok di depan Sakura dan menyingkap rok sepuluh centimeter di atas lutut itu. Dielusnya bibir kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam yang mulai lembab itu dan lagi-lagi membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan. Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu ikut berjongkok. "Jika kau keluar, maka kupastika tak ada ampun." Ucap Sasuke disertai seringaian yang sebenarnya hanya menggoda Sakura.

Sakura yang takut akan ancaman Sasuke itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya, membuat Sasuke terlentang di atas lantai dengan dirinya yang menimpa Sasuke. Dengan cepat diciumnya bibir Sasuke, tak membiarkan dirinya kalah dari pemuda itu walaupun ini adalah pertama kali bagi dirinya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Sasuke—sama seperti apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan padanya.

Dirasakannya sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol sedari tadi menekan kewanitaannya tepat di lubangnya. Dengan jahil, ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat pemuda yang berada di bawahnya mendesis tertahan. Semakin lama ia pun semakin menikmati permainan ini walaupun ini hanya _one night stand_.

Masih dalam pemikirannya, Sakura dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan membalikkan keadaan. Kali ini ialah yang berada di bawah Sasuke. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menurunkan celana dalam Sakura. Tangannya pun menyentuh klitoris gadis ini yang telah mengeras dari tadi.

"Ahh~ Hen.. Hentikan.. Uhh.. Ouch... Ahh.. ahh~" racau Sakura tak jelas ketika Sasuke terus saja menggesekkan jarinya di klitoris Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya. Kini kepalanya tepat berada di hadapan liang kewanitaan Sakura.

"AKH~ AHH... JANGAN YANG ITUHH... OHHH~" Sakura semakin mendesah kencang ketika Sasuke menggigit dan menjilati klitorisnya.

"AHHHH~" desah Sakura panjang, pertanda dirinya telah mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang telah sayu. "Kau kalah." Dielusnya bibir kewanitaan Sakura yang kini basah oleh cairan gadis itu sendiri. Didekatkannya jari telunjukn yang kini berlapis cairan orgasme Sakura. "Jilat!" titahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sejenak, dengan terpaksa ia pun menjilati jari telunjuk Sasuke yang dilumuri cairannya sendiri itu. Ia pun menelannya. "Hah.. hah.. hah.." nafasnya masih tak teratur akibat orgasme pertamanya itu.

Tak sabar lagi, Sasuke pun segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang semenjak tadi telah menegang dan membuat celananya sesak. Ia pun berdiri, "Kini puaskan aku!" pintanya pada Sakura yang cenderung terdengar seperti perintah.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan berlutut. Dengan gugup dipegangnya kejantanan yang telah menegak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dikocoknya pelan kejantanan Sasuke.

Geram dengan Sakura yang mengocok miliknya dengan pelan. Sasuke pun meraih tangan Sakura dan membantunya untuk menaikkan tempo lebih cepat.

Sakura melihat bagaimana ekspresi kliennya. Terbesit inisiatif untuk membuat kliennya ini tidak kecewa kepadanya. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia pun menjilati kejantanan Sasuke dan sesekali mengulumnya seperti seorang anak yang memakan permen lolipop.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mulai mengulum kejantanannya itu pun terpana dengan sikap gadis ini. Ia pun menunduk dan dikecupnya pelan bibir Sakura sebelum membiarkan gadis itu kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sakura merasakan bahwa kejantanan Sasuke yang ada di mulutnya semakin membesar dan berkedut. Ia pun semakin mempercepat tempo untuk membuat Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya. Entahlah, melihat pemuda ini puas dan senang merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Tak diduga, penis Sasuke itu pun memuncratkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura pun menelan cairan yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya itu. "Hah.. hah~" Sakura memandang sayu kejantanan Sasuke yang masih saja menegang itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga memandanginya itu tersenyum tipis, membuat kedua pipinya memanas.

"Giliranku." Sasuke menerlentangkan Sakura di atas lantai itu. Digesekkannya ujung penisnya ke bibir kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahh~" Sakura mendesah nikmat ketika milik Sasuke mulai menyentuh kewanitaannya. Seketika itu juga desahan erotis berubah menjadi teriakan nyaring ketika Sasuke menerobos masuk kewanitaannya.

'Dia memang masih perawan.' Batin Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang menahan sakit itu, ia pun mendekat dan mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mulai tenang. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan mencoba membiasakan milik Sasuke yang berada di dalam liang kewanitaannya. "Lanjutkan, Tuan." Ucapnya ketika sudah tidak ada lagi rasa sakit akibat selaput dara yang diterobos Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Ahh~" Sakura mengerang dan memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan Sasuke di dalam liang kewanitaannya. "Ahh~ ter.. terus, Tuan. Ohh, _yeah_.. ssh.." Sakura semakin meracau tak jelas. Tak cukup mendapat kenikmatan dari Sasuke sendiri, ia pun kini mulai meremas payudaranya dengan pinggulnya yang digerakkan maju mundur sehingga berbenturan dengan gerakan Sasuke dan menyentuk titik paling dalam di kewanitaannya.

"Ahh~ le.. lebih dalam, Tuan..." pinta Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia pun menunduk dan mencium Sakura serta mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat kejantanannya diremas oleh dinding vagina Sakura dan masuk lebih dalam. "_As your wish, Honey_."

"Emmh~... Sssh~" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Kedua kakinya pun melingkar di pinggul Sasuke untuk memperdalam tusukan yang dihujamkan pemuda itu.

"Ahh~ ahhh.. AAHHH~" Sakura mendesah keras ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya yang ke dua.

"Tahan sedikit." Sasuke mempercepat temponya ketika dirasakan miliknya mulai berkedut di dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura yang telah licin karena cairan orgasme gadis itu. "Ssh. _Shit_!" Sasuke menggigit keras leher Sakura ketika ia menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam liang Sakura.

"Hah~ hah.. Tuan..." panggilnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantannya dan bangkit. "Berdirilah." Titahnya pada Sakura yang masih kelelahan. Dibantunya Sakura berdiri dengan memegangi kedua tangan gadis itu. Dipeluknya gadis berambut _pink _itu, membuat Sakura terkejut. Sasuke pun melingkarkan kedua kaki Sakura di pinggulnya dan gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan, kedua tangannya memegangi bokong kenyal Sakura yang montok, kemudian semakin ke atas dan mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu, membuat Sakura melenguh pelan.

Sasuke berhenti di dekat jendela sepanjang satu setengah ke bawah dan lebar lima puluh centimeter itu. Diturunkannya Sakura yang nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Berbaliklah." Titahnya pada Sakura yang langsung saja dituruti gadis itu. Sasuke pun mendekat, dipegangnya tangan Sakura dan ditempelkannya tangan itu pada kusen jendela yang terbuka.

"Tu-tuan, tapi apaka dari sini tidak kelihatan orang di luar?" tanya Sakura ragu, di hadapannya kini jendela besar itu terbuka, menampilkan indahnya kota Konoha pada malam hari.

Sasuke tak menyahuti Sakura, justru malah memasukkan kejantanannya kembali ke dalam liang Sakura.

"AHH~" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, "Anda masih belum puas, Tuan?" tanyanya dengan suara sendu.

Sasuke mulai memompa kejantanannya di dalam liang Sakura. Diremasnya payudara Sakura yang menggantung dan berguncang seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya. "Kau manis." Ucap Sasuke di telinga Sakura, yang kemudian menjilati daun telinga gadis itu.

Muka Sakura langsung memerah seketika ketika mendapat pujian dari Sasuke. Dirasakannya Sasuke kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya ke bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh~ Tu.. tuan.. Ohh~ ssh.." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya hampir saja limbung kalau ia tak berpegangan kuat pada kusen jendela.

Sasuke pun memegangi pinggul Sakura dan menariknya ke belakang, membuat kejantanannya semakin berbenturan dengan liang kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ooh~" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya seperti seekor anjing yang sedang kelelahan karena berlari jauh. Tubuhnya yang polos itu pun telah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin bergairah untuk mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

"Tu.. tuan, kumohon.. Uhh~ ahh~ A.. AHH.." seketika itu pula Sakura hampir ambruk kalau saja Sasuke tak memeluknya dari belakang seiring dengan klimaksnya yang ke tiga.

"Sedikit lagi." Sasuke semakin mempercepat temponya. "Sssh..." dirasakannya kejantanannya mulai berkedut, siap mengeluarkan sperma kembali untuk ke tiga kalinya.

"Hah.. hah.." Sakura menoleh ke belakang, seperti seekor anjing kehausan yang memelas.

Gemas dengan ekspresi gadis di depannya ini, Sasuke pun segera meraih dagu Sakura. Ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Dikeluarkannya kejantanannya yang telah basah oleh cairan orgasme Sakura. Seketika itu juga sebagian sperma Sasuke mengalir keluar dari vagina gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"A.. aku lelah, Tuan." Ucapnya dengan nada sendu. "Tolong biarkan aku istirahat~" pintanya dengan nafas yang mulai teratur.

Sasuke mengecup kembali bibir Sakura. Diangkatnya gadis itu ala _bridal style_. Sakura sudah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan membantunya menuju ranjang. Dugaannya salah.

"Aku ingin _anal sex_."

Mata Sakura membelalak seketika setelah mendengar penuturan kliennya itu. "Tidak! Itu bagian tubuhku yang sangat kotor." Bantahnya ia pun hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menatapnya tajam. "Ta-tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Dibawanya Sakura menuju balkon kamar hotel yang dibatasi pagar tembok sampai sebatas pinggang.

"Tu.. tuan, aku takut kelihatan bila dari sini." Ucap Sakura dengan mukanya yang mulai memerah kembali.

"Menungginglah." Sasuke mulai memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang anus Sakura.

"Ta.. tapi, berjanjilah Tuan. Ini yang terakhir." Pinta Sakura yang mukanya amat memelas.

Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup dahi Sakura. "Hn, janji."

"Ahh~ ohh...ssss. Tuan.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih saja sibuk memperhatikan gadis belia di sampingnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Diperhatikannya sekujur bahu dan leher Sakura. Semuanya penuh bekas kemerahan akibat ulahnya tadi malam. Ia tersenyum tipis, dikecupnya dahi gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat Sakura merasa terganggu.

Dengan berat hati Sakura pun membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap, ia pun mulai dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Tu.. tuan." Mukanya langsung memerah ketika melihat Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya dan tengah menatapnya. Ditambah lagi ia baru ingat apa ang telah ia lakukan bersama kliennya ini tadi malam.

"Hn. Bersiaplah, kau akan ikut ke apartemenku." Sasuke memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura. Menghirup dalam-dalam narkotika aman yang membuatnya merasa candu itu.

"Ta.. tapi kenapa? Perjanjiannya hanya satu malam, kan?" tanya Sakura yang menatap langsung iris _onyx _Sasuke.

"Aku telah membelimu dari Tsunade. Tak ada yang berhak menyentuhmu selain aku." Ucap Sasuke yang mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah-olah Sakura akan hilang bila tidak dipeluknya erat seperti itu.

"Ku.. kupikir aku ini barang. Aku bisa dibeli dan berpindah tangan." Ucap Sakura. Dan ia pun kini menyadari siapa dirinya. Dirinya hanyalah seorang wanita pekerja seks komersial yang telah hina dan ternoda.

Sasuke mengelus rambut _pink _Sakura. "Jika kau barang, maka pemilikmu hanyalah aku. Aku yang membelimu dari toko. Aku yang merawatmu dan kita terus bersama tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. "Tu.. tuan—"

CUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. "Mulai sekarang kau jadi milikku, Sakura." Ucapnya seraya mengelus pipi halus Sakura.

Sakura menangis haru. Tak disangkanya pemuda itu mencap dirinya menjadi milik pemuda itu. Menurutnya pun lebih baik menjadi pemuas hasrat satu orang daripada 'dipakai' bergiliran dengan orang berbeda. "Terima kasih.." ucapnya sembari memeluk balik Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Sakura melepas pelukannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Tuan sejak kemarin?" tanya Sasuke disertai tatapan mengintimidasi.

Sakura tersenyum, "A.. aku belum tahu namamu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Dua puluh satu tahun." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura tersenyum, ia pun mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Tujuh belas tahun." Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bibirnya pun terbuka hendak berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Aku juga."

"S_o this is not a __one night stand_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_No. This is forever."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There's no reason why I loved you. I don't know, but I just know I really love you._

_Love don't need a reason. Love is love_

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

On going sekuel: Tears don't Fall


End file.
